


The metal arm

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, There is a metal arm in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Bucky goes to see Tony about the metal arm that was talked about...





	The metal arm

Tony Stark was whistling to himself when his awaiting guest made his entrance.

  
"Ah, Barnes, just the man that I wanted to see. Come and take a look at this!"

  
Bucky couldn't help himself, he oohed at the content of the case that Stark had just revealed to him.

  
"I know, she's a beauty, isn't she?" the inventor proudly exclaimed as he took his latest invention out of its package ,so that the long-haired man could see it more closely.

  
Bucky nodded as he brushed his fingers on the newly-made metal arm right in front of him. "Is everything on here?" he asked.

  
Tony smiled as he began to explain: "Everything that was asked for is on this little baby:

  
\- Toughest metal there is,  
\- Has sensors that can differentiate different temperatures and contrasts,  
\- Also has hidden compartments to pack up some life-saving goodies,  
\- AND, it's even got magnets."

  
Bucky nodded once again.

  
Magnets...magnets were good, magnets were important.

  
Magnets were _the_ most important.

  
"And the shoulder?" he pondered.

  
Tony smiled even wider as he turned the metallic member a good ninety degrees.

  
"Why don't you take a looksie?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
And now it was Bucky's turn to smile at the sight of the colors of Steve's shield making their appearance on top of the black hue of the arm, just as talked about.

  
"It's perfect."

  
*****************************

  
Bucky and Steve exited the hospital much, much later...

  
The both of them smiling for the first time in almost six months,

As they made their made their way back home,

  
Metallic-hand-in-metallic-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I spend *way* too much time on the Reddit "Short Horror Stories", do I? :/


End file.
